


Join

by Anonymous



Series: One [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some would say it's the closest you can be to another person.





	1. We are Two

Today was Akira’s first, and by the looks of things, last day of school in his new home. 

Before him and his new friend? Friend. Stood a hulking suit of armour, pike raised over them both. 

“So you shitty brats just couldn’t wait for expulsion huh?”

Kamoshit-a, as Ryuji had dubbed him. Akira kept his eyes trained on that hideous twisted mug, right into those glowing yellow eyes. He’d spit if he was confident he could hit him at this angle.

He had tried the thing earlier, the idiot thing that got him sent to Tokyo in the first place. Once again the thing had backfired. The armour had just batted him with the pike, knocking him next to Ryuji. So the armour could finish them both with one swing, Akira guessed.

“So you won’t have to!” Kamoshida said jubilantly with a flourish of his arm. “Do it.” He then deadpanned to the armour.

This time Akira did spit, because fuck it. Years of figuratively or literally yelling ‘fuck you’ to people he shouldn’t have and this is where it got him. Crumpled on the floor of a dirty cell in some crazy castle ready to die. He and Ryuji still hadn’t established if it was a dream or not but at that moment, it was all very real.

The armour began to swing the pike.

Akira’s hand shot out to grab Ryuji’s. Fingers lacing together.

His vision went white.


	2. We are One

They stand up.

There’s yelling in the background, what on earth is happening? They haven’t forgotten anything, it’s more like their mind got a billion new things to process in a second.

But first things first.

They kick themselves away from the wall into a roll. How this is happening they’re not sure. They distinctly remember being smacked into a pulp a few moments ago, they also remember that they haven’t been able to run so good ever since an incident last year.

There’s a keyring on Kamoshida. They grab it and it comes off shockingly fast. 

They make a beeline for the cell door. They don’t hesitate to lock the door shut behind them.

When the door clangs shut and Kamoshida shouts hell in response they’re already long gone.

The jumble in their mind hasn’t cleared up. When their legs finally stop they find themselves in a room full of barrels with a mirror in the corner. It’s not the dungeon… Which is something they guess.

They catch themselves in the mirror and is that black? Is that blond? Their roots are coming back already? It hasn’t even been a month since they dyed it. 

A good look in the mirror brings more troubling discoveries. These eyelashes are new but they’ve also always been there. They just got a haircut but also it hasn’t been since they found out they were going to Tokyo and it’s due for a trim.

They clutch their head. Physically they’ve never been better, never ran this fast, never felt this strong.

Emotionally? They have a lot to parse.

Before that, they need to find a way out. Find a way apart even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to tell a story in bite-sized snapshots. One day I'll work out how this is different in a series and different in chapters. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's gonna come up with dumb ideas if I don't? This one isn't quite fully formed but it won't leave me alone.


End file.
